secrets a poudlard
by patronusalways
Summary: rien n'est a moi, tout est a J.K. Rowling, fin du tome 4, le tournoi des 3 sorciers a eu lieu, le mage noir est de retour, et si une autre personne était également de retour
1. une fin d'ete mouvementée

Rien n'est à moi, tout est j.k rowling, je reprends à la fin du tome 4, le tournoi des trois sorciers a eu lieu et le mage noir est de retour.

Mi aout, au célèbre château de poudlard, école de sorcellerie, dans les couloirs vides se hâtais une silhouette sombre, Severus Rogue maître des potions, directeur de Serpenta rd se dirigeait vers la statue du deuxième étage afin d'accéder au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore qui s souhaitait le voir…

Traversant le hall de poudlard à grandes enjambées avec derrière lui un tourbillon de robe dont lui seul a le secret. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta net face a une masse blanche un peu plus loin en face de lui, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur cette masse tout en s'approchant doucement, la forme devenait plus nette au fil des pas, il se stoppa dans son avancée quand il vit que cette masse était en réalité un animal, un loup blanc.

Jamais un animal sauvage n'aurait pu pénétrer l'enceinte du château, en regardant de plus prêt ce loup, severus vit que son pelage avait des reflets roux, un animagus à coup sur.

« Alors Servillus tu as peur des fantômes, poudlard en est rempli pourtant » lança une voix derrière lui.

Severus se retourna toujours baguette en main et fit face à Remus Lupin et Sirius Black

« Baisse ta baguette severus ce n'est que nous, lui dit lupin

\- Malheureusement, marmonna severus pour lui même

\- Qu'est ce que tu pointait ? » lui demanda Sirius

Severus se retourna vers le loup qui avait disparu, faisant de nouveau face aux deux autres sorciers, il reprit constance.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Servillus.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Black, que faites-vous là ?

\- Albus a demandé à nous voir, rétorqua Sirius.

\- Pourquoi veut-il voir un cabot et son accolite ?

\- Severus s'il te plait, nous somme la sur la demande d'Albus, on pourrait rester courtois.

\- Remus tu parles de Servillus là.

\- Sirius arrêtes !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre Lupin, cracha Severus

\- Comme tu voudras, nous devons y aller Albus nous attends.

\- À la prochaine Servillus.

\- Désolé Black mais je me rends également chez Albus »

Le trajet se fit dans un calme olympien avec des regards en chien de faïence, ils arriverent devant la gargouille.

« Donne le mot de passe Lupin.

\- Désolé Severus mais je ne le connais pas…

\- Merlin qu'ai-je fais pour croiser la route de ces deux abrutis, sorbet citron.

\- Encore et toujours les bonbons.

\- Quelle évidence Black, si tu n'a rien de plus intelligent a dire tu peux te taire »

Albus les attendaient assit dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

« Ha mes amis vous voila, installez vous, un bonbon au citron ? »

Remus et Sirius prirent place dans les fauteuils en face d'Albus sans prendre de bonbons.

« Severus installe toi »

\- Non merci Albus, je ne vais pas m'éterniser de toute manière.

\- Comme tu voudras, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui tous les trois afin de vous montrer ceci. »

Il sorti un collier avec un médaillon et le posa sur le bureau face aux trois hommes.

« Connaissez-vous ce collier ?

\- Désolé Albus mais je ne connais pas ce médaillon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Remus, et toi Sirius ?

\- Jamais vu Albus.

\- Bien, et toi Severus ? »

Severus ne réagit pas, les yeux rivés sur le collier, il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour avoir appartenu à sa mère, il l'avait lui-même offert a une personne qui lui était chère fut une époque.

« Oh Rogue tu vas répondre ?» lui dit Sirius

Severus devenu livide releva les yeux vers Albus qui planta son regard dans le sien, dans un souffle severus échappa deux syllabes.

« Lily… »

Albus le regard malicieux approuva de la tête la réponse de Severus.

« Quoi Lily ? demanda Sirius

\- Albus qu'est ce qu'il se passe enfin ? » Rétorqua Remus

Une voix se fit entendre dans leur dos.

« Bonjour… »


	2. retrouvailles et explications

« Lily » s'exclamèrent Remus et Sirius se levant et allant l'enlacer dans leur bras.

« - c'est bien toi ?

-oui Sirius c'est bien moi »

A l'autre bout de la pièce Severus les mains posées sur le bureau, les bras tremblants, Severus releva un visage livide vers Albus

« -Severus ?

-C'est…. C'est impossible…

-Severus c'est bien réel

-Non, …non, je…, je l'ai vu Albus ce soir la, je l'ai tenue dans mes bras elle…, elle était morte Albus, morte ! »

Sa phrase c'était finie en un murmure, une larme s'entend formée au coin de son œil.

Lily tout en enlaçant Remus et Sirius avait entendu cet échange, elle se détacha des deux hommes et s'approcha de Severus, restant a quelques pas de lui, elle prononça finalement

« -Severus »

En entendant cette voix si familière Severus fit volte face et sorti du bureau sans un regard pour qui que ce soit…

« -Non mais quel con, pourquoi l'avoir fait venir albus, s'exclama Sirius

-Sirius il avait le droit de savoir, répondit Remus

-Mais c'est un mangemort c'est lui qui les a trahis en dévoilant la prophétie, sans lui James serai encore en vie !

-Sirius, dois je rappeler que tu devais être le gardien du secret ? lui dit Remus

-Ça suffit, Sirius je ne suis pas là aujourd'hui pour que tu insultes Severus ou qui que ce soit, on a tous fait des erreurs et je ne te permets pas de rejeter toute la faute sur lui, Albus j'irai lui parler.

-Laisse le ce calmer et se remettre de ses émotion avant Lily, attends un petit peu.

-Lily, Severus a raison, tu es censée être morte je n'y comprends plus rien, repris Remus

-Albus ils peuvent savoir ?

-C'est mieux s'ils sont au courant en effet mon enfant, installez vous cela risque d'être un peu long

Trois, trois potions qu'il ratait en 1h, une potion de base, une potion de première année, même Londubat l'aurai réussi…

Il fallait qu'il sorte prendre l'air… Severus monta à la tour d'astronomie, un bol d'air frais lui ferait du bien, accoudé a la rambarde, regardant l'horizon, une voix le sorti de ses pensées quelques temps plus tard

« -Severus » Lily était à quelques pas juste derrière lui .

« -…

\- Severus, s'il te plait, laisse-moi-t'expliquer

-Qu'est ce qu'un fantôme du passé pourrait bien expliquer ?

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois, un fantôme, tu ne m'as même pas regardé dans le bureau d'albus, alors regarde moi la maintenant et redis moi que je suis un fantôme.

-…

-Severus

\- Laisse-moi !

-Non, pas avant de t'avoir dit ce que j'ai à te dire, Severus, tu me crois morte depuis 14 ans comme tout le monde, mais ce soir la à Godric's Hollow, quand.., quand tu m'as retrouvée, j'étais morte en effet mais ton médaillon n'avait pas encore fait effet » La voix de Lily devenait de plus en plus tremblante

« -Mon médaillon faire effet ?

-La pierre au centre de ton médaillon est la pierre de résurrection, Severus c'est grâce a toi que je suis là aujourd'hui, je portais ton médaillon en permanence.

-Et c'est aujourd'hui que tu réapparais comme par magie ?

-Quand Albus est arrivé sur les lieux juste après que tu sois sorti de la maison avec Harry, Albus est monté, la pierre c'est mise a brillée et je ne te fais pas un dessin, il a décidé de me mettre a l'abri, il m'a envoyé en France, je suis devenue professeur a Beauxbâton, Albus me donnait toutes les nouvelles possibles pour que j'ai un infime contact avec vous…

J'ai voulu t'écrire, revenir, si tu savais combien c'était dur, combien j'ai souffert d'être loin de vous ».

En entendant cette dernière phrase Severus se retourna et colla Lily contre un mur, ses mains de part et autre de son visage ne lui laissant aucune issue ses yeux noir directement rivé dans ceux de Lily

« -Combien c'était dur pour toi ? Combien tu as souffert ? 14 ans !14 ans que je te crois morte, je t'ai vu allongée au sol ce soir là, inerte, je t'ai pris dans mes bras, je t'ai tenu, 14 ans qu'il grandi sans ses parents, 14 ans de mensonges, 14 ans qu'albus ce fou de moi, qu'il se moque de tous le monde »

En écoutant les paroles de Severus Lily ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler, dans un geste elle se colla contre le torse de Severus se maintenant à ses robes et les laissa couler librement.

Apres quelques instant Severus se recula et pris la direction des escaliers pour retourner aux cachots, el lançant une dernière phrase à Lily

« Laisse-moi du temps… »


	3. Une petite sortie pour Severus

Au même moment à Privet Drive

Harry était assis sur une balançoire dans une aire de jeux pour enfant situé à quelques pâtés de maison de chez les Dursley, il profitait de la légère brise d'air frais de cette chaude journée.

Des rires et exclamations brisèrent ce moment de tranquillité, Dudley venait de débarqué avec sa bande, a parement ils venaient encore de frapper un gosse

« -Hey big d tu a encore frappé un môme ?

-Celui la l'avait cherché

-A 5 contre 1 quel courage

-Tu peux parler, moi au moins je n'ais pas peur de mon oreiller la nuit, je ne pleurniche pas toute la nuit, ''ne tuez pas Cédric '', c'est qui Cédric ? Ta petite amie ?

-La ferme

-Ho maman j'ai peur… elle est ou ta maman Potter ? Elle est morte ? Elle est morte ta maman Potter ! »

Harry se leva et fit face a son cousin, le ciel s'assombrit d'un coup, le vent commençait à se lever

«-qu'est ce que tu fais Potter ? lui demanda Dudley qui regardait le ciel

-Rien ! » Lui répondit Harry.

Les amis de Dudley étaient partis en courant, Harry lui, suivit de son cousin avaient rejoins le tunnel sous la route pour se mettre à l' abri, une averse venait de débuter.

La température avait chutée de manière impressionnante. Harry regarda un des néons qui éclairait le passage et le vit geler, il tourna la tête vers son cousin et compris trop tard ce qui ce passait, un détraqueur venait de le faire décoller du sol et de le coller au mur commençant a lui aspirer son âme, tout en cherchant sa baguette , il vit qu'un autre détraqueur s'occupait de son cousin, il réussit a attraper sa baguette et a se défaire de l'emprise du détraqueur, il tomba lourdement sur une de ses chevilles mais se redressa et lança son patronus.

Le cerf argenté fit fuir les deux détraqueurs. Il aida Dudley a se relevé mais du le soutenir pour le reste du chemin.

Arrivé au 4 privet drive, Harry entra dans le salon ou se trouvait Pétunia en boitant avec Dudley accroché a lui. Quand elle vit l'état de son fils elle s'empressa de l'installer sur le canapé et congédia Harry dans sa chambre.

Poudlard un peu plus tard

Severus redescendait vers chez cachots, un whisky lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il traversait le hall quand albus l'interpella

« - Ha Severus je te cherchais

-Pas ce soir albus, vous en avez déjà assez fait pour journée

-Tu me blâmeras plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai besoin de toi

-Je n'ais pas le choix, je suppose ?

-Il faut que tu aille chercher Harry à privet drive !

\- Qu'a donc encore fait monsieur Potter pour que je doive me déplacer ? Vous ne pouvez pas plutôt envoyer un membre de l'ordre ?

-Des détraqueurs s'en sont pries a lui et son cousin, et c'est toi qui va aller le chercher !

-Que faisaient t'il si loin d'Askaban ? Le ministère ne dit rien ?

-Depuis qu'il est revenu il se passe des choses au ministère, Severus s'il te plait va le chercher il n'est plus en sécurité chez sa tante.

-Très bien »

S'apprêtant à partir Severus entendit Albus lui dire dans son dos

« -Ne la blâme pas Severus, elle n'y est pour rien

-Comment blâmer un fantôme Albus ? Sa voix était pleine d'amertume

-Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu sais que c'est bien elle, ne le nie pas, tu ne peux pas le cacher »

Severus sorti du château sans répondre a cette dernière phrase et rejoignit le point de transplanage, arrivé devant le 4 Privet drive, il prit une profonde inspiration et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit et la femme s'exclama :

« -Toi...

-Pétunia … »


	4. Privet drive

La femme qui ouvrit la porte s'exclama :

«Toi…

-Pétunia… »

Pétunia toisa Severus de son air hautain, regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait sur le perron de sa maison. Que pouvait donc faire cet homme devant chez elle ?

«Tu as l'habitude de laisser tes invités dehors ?

-Quoi ? Invité ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »Lui demanda t-elle surprise

« Tu tiens vraiment à en discuter dehors ? Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

\- Très bien entre… »

Severus pénétra dans le couloir, Pétunia referma la porte et dirigea Severus vers la cuisine

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Ainsi c'est la vie que tu as choisi, une jolie maison dans un joli quartier…

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Severus ? » Elle commençait à s'impatienter.

« Je suis venu chercher monsieur Potter ! » Déclara le serpentard

« Depuis qu'il est à la maison il ne pose que des problèmes.

\- Je crois que monsieur potter a le don d'attirer les problèmes, qu'a-t-il donc pu faire de si terrible ?

-Ce soir il a ramené mon fils dans un état second, un légume ! Tiens regarde, il est couché sur le divan, si Vernon le voit dans cet état Harry va encore subir sa colère, je ne sais pas quoi faire »

Elle mena Severus jusqu'au salon où Dudley était allongé, grelotant, le regard vide. Severus se retourna vers Pétunia :

« Donne-lui du chocolat, il ira mieux demain matin

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-j'ai l'air de me moquer de toi ?

-…

-bien, maintenant nous pouvons en revenir au sujet de ma présence

\- je vais le chercher »

Pétunia sortit du salon et monta chercher Harry dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle redescendit accompagnée du garçon elle retrouva Severus en train de regarder les quelques photos qui trônaient au dessus de la cheminée

« -Professeur ?

-Monsieur Potter, préparez vos affaires, nous partons à Poudlard

-Mais…

-Pas de question monsieur Potter, faites vos bagages nous partons ! »

Harry remonta dans sa chambre sans broncher. Severus fixait toujours les photos, Pétunia était venu se placer à ses côtés

«Est-ce qu'elle te manque Pétunia ?

-elle serait toujours là si elle n'avait pas reçue cette lettre !

-et c'est toi qui dis ça, rappelle moi qui a envoyé une lettre au directeur de poudlard quand sa petite sœur a reçu la sienne ? Oui Pétunia tu as toujours été jalouse de Lily, tu as toujours été jalouse d'elle !

Comment oses-tu ? Pétunia haussa le ton

Baisse de ton avec moi tunia ! » La voix de Severus avait claqué, sèche

« Oui, elle me manque, c'était ma sœur, je n'ai jamais pu lui demander pardon pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir.

Pourquoi Harry n'est pas sur les photos ?

Vernon a toujours refusé de le voir comme un membre de la famille.

Mais il est votre neveux, Pétunia il a les yeux de sa mère !

Je sais Severus, j'ai des photos de lui au grenier, je les ai prisent sans que Vernon ne le sache.

Il est violent avec toi ?

Non, il ne m'a jamais frappée mais est de plus en plus agressif verbalement et Harry est le premier à en payer les frais à chaque fois, et ce depuis que nous l'avons recueilli

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir quitté ?

C'est mon mari »

Une voiture venait de se garer dans l'allée du garage. Vernon entra dans la maison , pénétra dans le salon puis regarda son fils avachi sur le canapé pour ensuite diriger son regard vers Pétunia et Severus qu'il toisa durement.

« Pétunia que fait Dudley à comater sur le canapé ? Encore un coup du morveux ?

-Vernon, ce n'est rien, il va déjà mieux !

-depuis que ce gosse est là, il n'arrive que des problèmes, il va me le payer cette fois ! »

Vernon sortit dans le couloir et s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage quand Severus l'attrapa par le col et le flanqua contre le mur.

« - Lâchez-moi !

-ho que non !

-qui êtes- vous d'abord ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? Vernon se débâtait.

-je suis un des professeurs de monsieur Potter, je suis venu le chercher » Severus raffermit sa prise sur Vernon.

« Je ne le laisserai pas partir avec vous, sans l'accord du vieux fou qui nous l'a laissé sur les bras il y a 14 ans.

\- je suis là sur ordre du vieux fou comme vous le dites.

-il ne retourna pas dans votre école de dégénéré.»

Le poing de Severus était parti plus vite que prévu, Vernon se tenait à présent le nez.

« Vous m'avez cassé le nez espèce de …

-si vous ne voulez pas en recevoir un second je vous conseille de ne pas finir votre phrase.

-Severus s'il te plait arrête. » Pétunia était à côté son mari.

« Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Harry venait de descendre les escaliers avec sa valise et sa chouette sur l'épaule.

« Un mal entendu avec votre oncle, allons- y !

-c'est ça, tirez- vous ! » S'exclama Vernon.

« Pétunia si tu as besoin, tu sais comment me joindre.

-Merci Severus ».

Severus récupéra la valise d'Harry qu'il rétrécit et mit dans une de ses poches, il prit ensuite la chouette sur son bras et sortit de la maison suivit d'un Harry boitant.

Il fit s'envoler Hedwige qui partit dans la nuit.

« Professeur, comment va - elle savoir où nous retrouver ?

-Votre chouette est intelligente Monsieur Potter, pouvons nous y aller ?

-Heu oui, mais comment allons nous a Poudlard ?

-En transplantant Monsieur Potter ! » Severus s'impatientait.

« Ho, il n'y a pas une autre solution professeur, le magico bus ? » Harry était devenu livide.

-Monsieur Potter, auriez- vous un problème avec le transplanage d'escorte, pas que cette situation me plaise ?

-Je n'ais jamais transplané professeur, j'ai peur d'être malade…

-voyez vous ça, bien nous ferons donc quelques poses, attrapez mon bras » (point)

Harry attrapa le bras de Severus et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon

Note de Nathéa : Je trouve Severus trèèèèès OOC dans ce chapitre. Ceci dit, il n'est pas intéressant de traiter Pétunia comme une victime. Elle a donc quelques sentiments pour son neveu ?


	5. retour a popudlard

Apres quelques arrêts, Severus et Harry arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-lards, Severus partit en avant, commençant à remonter la route qui menait au château. Harry, lui, le suivait tant bien que mal, sa cheville était douloureuse et les nausées du transplanage n'étaient pas encore totalement dissipées...

« Monsieur Potter, je n'ais pas l'intention de rentré au château au petit matin, pressez vous un peu !

-Désolé professeur mais ma cheville me fait mal »

Severus se retourna et revint vers Harry. Exaspéré, il passa son bras dans le dos de Potter pour le soutenir. Harry passa son bras derrière la nuque de son professeur pour s'accrocher à lui.

Ils quittèrent pré-au-lard et empruntèrent le sentier qui longeait la forêt interdite.

Pendant le trajet Harry en profita pour poser une question qui le travaillait depuis leur départ.

« Professeur, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenté d'avancer en silence … » siffla Severus

« S'il vous plait professeur

-Allez y poser votre question…

\- Vous connaissiez ma tante ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? » Severus fut étonné par la question

« Vous l'avez tutoyé !

-perspicace, en effet j'ai connu votre tante quand nous étions enfants.

\- Vous avez aussi connu ma mère !

\- Dois je vous rappelez que nous étions de la même promotion avec les maraudeurs et donc votre mère ?

-Non, mais je voulais dire… Vous avez connu ma mère avant poudlard

-En effet j'ai rencontré votre mère avant poudlard, vous êtes satisfait ? Nous pouvons continuer notre chemin, la nuit est déjà bien avancée» Severus avait clos le débat, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur un passé douloureux

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence quand un hurlement fit stopper Severus.

«Professeur ?

-ne faites plus un bruit !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-pour une fois Monsieur Potter ne posez pas de question »

Severus mena Harry en dehors du sentier, le long d'un muret et le déposa là.

Il sorti sa baguette et regarda le ciel. Harry regarda le ciel à son tour, la lune était pleine, et il comprit.

« Professeur, c'était un, …un ?

-Loup garou, en effet ! Restez la, je reviens »

Severus s'enfonça dans la forêt laissant Harry seul sur le bord du chemin.

Les minutes passaient et les hurlements de loups garou étaient de plus en plus nombreux et proches. Harry chercha sa baguette et lança lumos. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'un loup se tenait face a lui, il ne pu que reculer jusqu'au muret.

Harry détailla l'animal tout en pointant sa baguette sur lui, prêt à lancer un sort si l'animal bougeait.

Le loup était noir, plus noit que la nuit elle-même et plus haut qu'un vulgaire loup, un animagus ?

Détaillant l'animal, Harry s'arrêta sur les yeux du loup, sur ce regard, le même que …

« Professeur ? »

Le loup se rapprocha d'Harry, et s'inclina devant lui puis lui fit signe de monter sur son dos.

Sans broncher Harry s'exécuta, il s'accrocha comme il pu alors que le loup se mettait à courir à travers la forêt, quittant ainsi définitivement le chemin initiale.

Harry qui tenait fermement sa baguette aperçu une forme qui les pourchassait. Il regarda a gauche puis a droite et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul loup garou a leurs trousses.

Il lança tant bien que mal quelques sorts en vain.

Le parc du château n'était plus très loin, Harry lançait toujours des sorts pour ralentir leurs assaillants tout en évitant au mieux les branchages sur son chemin.

Regardant derrière lui Harry ne vit pas le loup garou qui arrivait sur leur droite et qui happa sa monture.

Harry se retrouva projeté au sol, se relavant, il vit le loup noir allongé ne bougeant plus un peu plus loin.

Le loup garou se rapprochait d'Harry dangereusement, il parvint à lui lancer un sort qui envoya le loup garou contre un arbre.

Pendant ce temps le loup noir était parvenu à se relevé et revint vers Harry qui remonta sur lui.

Reprenant leur course, vit que le loup avait du mal à tenir la cadence.

S'agrippant à lui, il remarqua que le loup était Blessé.

Ils quittèrent enfin le foret interdit et pénétrèrent dans le parc du château.

Une lueur bleutée venant a leur rencontre, un patronus en forme de biche qui une fois à leur niveau fit demi tour et fini le chemin avec eux.

Rentrant dans le château le loup se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie. Entrant dans la pièce il s'arrêta vers un lit pour que potter descende enfin de son dos.

Il fit quelques pas et repris sa forme humaine. Le professeur Rogue se tenait la devant Harry

« Installez vous potter je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour votre cheville ! »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de répondre, Severus était déjà dans la réserve de l'infirmerie pour récupérer le nécessaire. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et s'occupa de la cheville de son élève quand une voix féminine se fit entendre a l'entrée de l'infirmerie

« Severus est-ce que ça va ? Albus m'a dit que tu étais parti chercher Harry j'ai guetté votre retour depuis la tour d'astronomie, et quand je vous ai vu j'ai lancé …» Tout en parlant elle s'était avancée dans l'infirmerie, finissant face à un Harry la bouche en forme de « o » installé sur un lit et un Severus qui c'était redressé et lui faisant face.

« Ma… maman ?

-je crois qu'il faut que tu parles à ton fils ! »

Severus contourna Lily et s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie mais Lily l'avait retenu par le poignet

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Severus mais tu saignes, laisse moi voir…

-je n'ais pas le temps, il m'appel

-Sev'…

-Vas parler à ton fils, il à besoin de toi »

Il déposa quand même un baiser le front de Lily avant de disparaitre de l'infirmerie.

Lily retourna vers le lit d'Harry qui était toujours figé avec la même expression sur le visage

« Harry ?

-c'est bien toi ?

-oui.

-Co…, comment ?

-Repose toi nous avons tout notre temps pour discuter, je ne compte par disparaitre de si tôt ».


End file.
